Ego Duem Relinquo
by oli-oli
Summary: What happens after Ciel became a demon? Simple. He lived a few years traveling, before suddenly, he received a letter from Hogwarts! They want him to attend, and Sebastian to be a teacher! What will the two do? Will they attend, or decline?
1. His butler, a teacher

**Alright yay! My first story! I noticed there wasn't too many of these arrounndd sooo, I'm starting my own serious! Yyayyyyyyyy**

**I don't own anything, if I did, I'd be rich and probably making up quite a few extra parts to Black Butler. Let's say…good old yaoi perhaps? Oh well. Pairings are obviously cielxsebby. I might through in some dracoxciel or harryxciel**

**Story start  
**

It was so warm…so pleasant, that silence in which the boy rested in. Light poured through the once dark room, its inhabitant groaning softly at the displeasure of light beating down on his sensitive eyelids. A low chuckle erupted from the window, crimson eyes peering down at the disheveled boy. Deep blue orbs fluttered open, narrowed at the sight of the older male chuckling in the corner.

"Sebastian…" The girlish voice muttered, as the taller figure made his way over to the half-asleep preteen. A gentle hand ran over the soft cheek, as weary eyes lit up with sudden shock. "W…what are you doing?" The small voice snapped softly. A sly chuckle was his response.

"Nothing, Ciel," the voice purred, the coy smile exchanged for a bright blush over the porcelain cheeks. A small hand slapped the larger one away, as the older man snickered softly. How _shy _Ciel was acting…was this weakness?

"Sebastian…" Ciel said softly, blue hues glancing up into smoldered crimson ones.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Sebastian asked Ciel looked off lazily in thought. After a small yawn, he reopened his dazzling eyes to gaze at the others once more.

"I would enjoy scones, perhaps chocolate today?" Sebastian nodded, the smirk never leaving his lips. "As for tea, I would like the usual, Earl Grey."

"But of course, my dear. Oh, while I am preparing your breakfast, a letter addressed to you came in the mail." Sebastian told him, as the other blinked.

"A letter? My my, I haven't received once since the 1800s." He murmured softly, receiving a low chuckle.

"I'll be back soon then." The younger one nodded meekly, unfolding the letter to see who had written to him. His eyebrow arched at the title.

**Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry**

**Dear Mr. Phantomhive and Michealis**

**It has come to my attention that we are in need of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; I was hoping that Mr. Michealis could be our new teacher. As for you, Mr. Phantomhive, we would love if you could attend our school. I would prefer if you owl us a response.**

**Albus Dumbledore. **

The teal-haired boy scowled at the letter. Was this a prank? Did they really think they could fool a _demon _such as himself? Although…How did they _possibly _think they could trick _Ciel Phantomhive?_ Oh yeah…his title didn't matter anymore. The boy sighed softly, turning his head away from the letter to glance at Sebastian, who was bringing up breakfast. The second his food was lowered onto his lap, he threw the letter at Sebastian. The demon blinked, catching the letter and quickly read it.

Ciel seemed a bit angry, making the older man chuckle. Ciel sent a glare in his way, eyebrow twitching. "Well my lord, it seems that this "Dumbledore" wants me to work for him. I'm rather interested…" Ciel only snorted as response.

"How can you honestly believe all this bull?" Ciel asked him, sipping his morning tea. "Besides Sebastian, whether I am a demon or not, you still work for me." The older male only chuckled and nodded. "Although…if this magic does indeed exist…" Teal-grey eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Let's give it a shot, shall we?" Sebastian asked, a hand outstretched to his young master, a smirk on his lips. The younger boy only smirked, laying a hand on top of the larger one.

"Sebastian, I order you to take that job, but do not forget about your first priority." Crimson eyes gleamed ruby red.

"Yes, My lord."

Deep blue eyes gazed over Platforms 9 and 10, wondering where platform 9 ¾ was. They had already gone through hell at Daigon ally, leading Ciel to be completely baffled at the magic. Sebastian chuckled, motioning to a group of young redheaded wizards, who simply ran through a brick wall. Ciel's small mouth gaped, watching them in shock. His shock only gained an amused chuckle from his guardian. Sebastian led him through the brick wall, a hand wrapped around the boy's waist. Ciel didn't seem to mind it. When people turned to stare, he shut them up with a sharp glare.

"This way, let's not get left behind now." Sebastian mused, helping the boy onto the train, before leading him to the very back for a seat. They opened the compartment, as Ciel took a seat close to the window. Sebastian hoisted their bags and suitcases on the carrier above, before plopping down beside his little lord.

"Do you know anything about this school at all?" Ciel asked, leaning a porcelain cheek onto a fragile palm. The dark haired man only nodded, before beginning to explain a bit about the magical word. Ciel was even a bit intrigued, asking questions every now and then.

"Sebastian…" The boy muttered softly, leaning on his "guardians" side. An arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer.

"Yes, my lord?" The demon responded, the hand gently massaging the boys side. Hazy blue eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm…tired…" Ciel murmured, before slipping into a light sleep. The action made Sebastian chuckle softly, shaking his head.

"How sloppy."

"My lo—Ciel, we are here," Came a soft voice, making the small teal-grey haired boy moan softly in irritation.

Blue orbs hesitantly cracked open, as the boy sat up from his spot on the demons lap, standing to stretch his sleepy muscles. Sebastian took this time to remove their luggage, Ciel following him off of the train. He heard a few people even mutter his name, making a perfectly shaped eyebrow curve upwards, his seashell lips pursing together in thought. Indeed he had resurrected his company from the dead, back to selling the now _world_-famous toys and candies, and even sweets. He was still about shocked at having people talk about him, which hasn't happened since he was still human.

He nearly jumped out of his blue shorts upon seeing the hideous magical creature known as Thestrals. Sebastian gave him a small smile, hoisting the under-grown body onto the carriage. "W-what are they, Sebastian?" He asked the older man, frowning.

"They are known as "Threstrals", Ciel" he almost flinched, not accustomed to the demon calling him by his first name. "It would seem only those who have seen death can actually see one. Otherwise they are invisible to the human eye." The little lord nodded slightly, leaning his still exhausted body onto that of his soon-to-be Dark Arts teacher. A few more people climbed onto the carriage, throwing odd looks at the half-asleep child, and the devilishly handsome older man.

One had bushy red hair, a girl as it would seem. Another was just a freckled red-head, nervous looking. The other was a shaggy haired boy, with circular glasses. There seemed to be a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, under that mess of shaggy black hair. Sebastian sent a smirk in their direction, a pleasant one. Ciel meekly looked at him through his half open eyes. He might have been mistaken for a shy little boy, hiding behind his guardian. He gave a small yawn, ready to go back to sleep.

"Now now, little king, we mustn't fall asleep now." Sebastian chastised his little lord, earning a rude grunt, and a small glare from Ciel.

Now that the boat has stopped, Sebastian took the time getting out, picking up the light boy on his way. The other three only stared, probably wondering why on earth a grown man was carrying the boy. 

Ciel's POV

He was sitting beside Sebastian, eyeing the lot with two beautiful blue eyes. He was offered to sit with the "first years" but he instantly denied. He told them he couldn't bear to part with his _precious _guardian. They smiled and nodded. When Ciel turned his gaze to the school, almost all eyes were on him. His lips twitched in a smirk, he seemed to have an eye for attention. He could already hear their thoughts and laughs softly, gaining Sebastian's attention. What had made the teenager so amused?

Ciel had a slight, mischievous smirk on his lips, especially when he heard the lady in green call his name. Standing from his guardian's side, he made his way over, finally allowing the school to his clothes. Very formal, as he was a man to dress up.

His clothes consisted of knee long black shorts, along with a white button up shirt. There were socks trailing up to his knees, right below his kneecaps. His shoes were one of his older dress shoes, heels and all. Let's not forget the dark blue ribbon around his neck. He looked rather important and sophisticated.

The green-dressed woman watched him with a weary smile, as he hoisted his short body onto the rather tall chair. The old hat was now securely on his head, as he winced, hearing its deep, raspy voice drawl out his name.

"Ciiieelll Phantomhive, eh? Never had one of you before, ahh I see…you've been through a lot…my my what is this?" People leaned in curiously, wondering how on earth a boy /that/ young could have been through so much already. "Hmm…now where to put you…You've got quite a bit of courage, excessively bright beyond your years…not very friendly however…very polite indeed…I'm sure you've had _years _to practice, haven't you? I think the best choice is…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, making the boy agitated, the annoying voice ringing in his over-sensitive ears.

He set the hat down, eyeing the Slytherin table wearily, before glancing at Sebastian. The demon only smiled, motioning his head to the table. Taking that as a sign they would meet up again later, Ciel made his way to the table, his usual scowl on his childish features. He sat down next to a platinum blond male, who seemed much too interested in him. He merely sneered at him, before glaring at his plate. They were now allowed to talk and eat, though he dared not serve himself. He only waited patiently for the feast to come to an end, not that hungry to begin with.

"All first years, follow me," came a voice, as his head snapped up to look at the head boy of the house of Slytherin. Ciel only sat there, as many gave him odd stares. Their stares snapped to gaze at their new proclaimed Dark Arts teacher.

"Now then, my little king, shall we get to bed?" The sly figure purred, as a few girls giggled. Ciel took Sebastian's outstretched hand, allowing the male to pull him up.

"Indeed," came the response, as he swept past the lot, following his dear guardian to their new room. Sebastian glanced down at the younger male, seeing the tell-tale smirk playing on those luscious lips.

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned, unlocking the room to their new dorm. Ciel closed his eyes for a slight second, before allowing them to flutter open.

"I think these next few years are going to be quite fun, Sebastian."

**Yayy! First chapter, did you guys like it? I'd love some reviews and/or ideas for the next one!**


	2. His lover, a mystery

**Ok here's chapter two! I don't own either of the two crossovers sadly. Hope you enjoy!**

It felt odd, sleeping in such a small bed with someone larger than him. Even though it felt odd, he couldn't deny the warmth that circled his small body. He breathed softly, nuzzling his head under a chin.

"He's just like a little kitten when he's asleep…" He heard a sly voice purr. It made his eyebrow twitch, gaining a small chuckle. "My my…is someone awake?" Ciel allowed his eyes to open, gazing up at his guardian. A blush crept onto his cheeks, as he hid his face into a pillow, turning his body away. "Now my lord, you mustn't be like that."

"Says the pervert coddling a child in his sleep," the slytherin hissed. Sebastian chuckled lowly, arms tightening around the small form.

"Ah, but it seems my little lord liked it, after all, he was curled up so tightly into my chest." He teased, earning a brighter shade of red.

"Shut up!"

He was getting quite annoyed. This was the _seventh_ time those goddamn stairs have changed on him today! It wasn't even time for first period yet!

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned, glancing down at the boy, the two finally arriving at the Great Hall.

"It's only been one day and I'm already beginning to feel stress." Ciel muttered angrily, causing a certain demon to chuckle. "This isn't funny, Sebastian." He hissed angrily, glaring down at his school uniform. "These uniforms are atrocious!" Ciel complained, as Sebastian sighed softly. How could he be so immature? Oh…he was stuck in the body of a child.

"You will grow accustomed to them." He told the petite boy, earning a glare. The crimson eyed demon only smirked, making his Earl snort and walk faster.

"I'm sitting with you." He said shortly as Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to sit with _them._"

"Ciel, you must learn how to socialize with others."

"And if I said no? I'm the one who gives orders, Sebastian." The demon only sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. This child could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but you must sit _here_." He said sharply, forcing the boy to sit on the slytherin table, making those already there stare questionably. Ciel growled angrily, watching the dark clad man walk away, his robes trailing behind him. His glare intensified when he saw girls giggle at their new teacher. He turned his glare to his empty plate, and jumped, along with a few others when food, his favorite, appeared on it. He looked at Sebastian, who had his own wand out, flicking it in the direction of the boy. Perhaps the demon wasn't so useless after all.

Ignoring the stares and questions he was getting, he began to eat, not knowing he was soon going to be the talk of the school, along with _Professor _Michealis.

He bit into the blueberry scones slowly, savoring the sweet taste. His gaze turned to the tiny teacup beside him, wrapping two fingers around the handle and lifting it to his lips. He then noticed that everyone else had goblets, which made him snort.

'_How improper, drinking out of that. Really what kind of people does that now a day? How revolting, and to think these people can themselves high-class.' _The tea-grey haired boy thought to himself, patting crumbs off his lips with a small handkerchief. Ciel noticed the woman in green robes going around giving out timetables. Blue eyes blinked in curiosity.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She called out, and he shifted, turning to look at her. She saw him and handed him the parchment. He looked over the classes, a deep scowl on his lips.

**Defense against the Dark Arts**

**Divination**

**Potions**

**Flying**

**Transfiguration**

**Muggle studies**

He raised an eyebrow, Muggle studies? The boy frowned to himself, this was Sebastian's doing wasn't it? He glanced at the devil, only to find him smiling at him. Once finishing his breakfast, he stood, along with the professor. The male escorted the other to first period, which so happened to be his own class. Ciel was excited, to say the least. He would be seeing Sebastian beat up first years all the way through seventh years. He would see his demon teach them what took the demon nearly 200 years to teach Ciel alone. And, they had one year. This would be extremely interesting indeed.

"How was your breakfast, my lord?" The demon drawled out, pouring a cup of tea for his young master, and himself. Ciel settle in a seat, sipping from the cup.

"It was fine, as usual," Ciel responded. Sebastian merely nodded, watching the students pile in. Ciel paid them no mind, standing and placing his elegant cup into the professor's hands. Ignoring the smirk Sebastian flashed, he sat back down, leaning his chin onto his intertwined fingers casually, watching his demon at work.

"Good morning class." Sebastian began, the smirk widening causing a few girls to giggle silently. "I am Professor Michealis, and I am obviously, your new Defense against the dark arts teacher." He perched himself on top of his desk, eyes trailing over the students. "Over the course of one year, I will teach you how to perform life-saving spells, spells to defend yourself and others, and of course, how to fight without a wand, and with."

Students glanced at each other uneasily, while some scoffed, and others gleamed with excitement. Although Ciel was sorted with the first years, Sebastian noticed the class was of third years, his crimson eyes landed on three particular students. His smile widened, making them uncomfterable. Ciel noticed this, and silently chuckled.

A hand rose. "Yes Miss Granger?" He noticed the female flinch. How did he know her name?

"Excuse me for asking sir, but I was curious on how you and Ciel Phantomhive know each other." Hermione asked nervously. The male laughed softly, earning a few soft squeals.

"Ciel and I have known each other for a rather…long time now," Sebastian began, making the boy scoff. "For the while, I am his guardian, and seeing as though he isn't the most…social being, he depends a lot on me." He explained, as Ciel growled at the last part. Although nobody else could see, Sebastian noticed the flash of red overtaking the little demons blue orbs.

He turned, grabbing a piece of chalk, and began to write instructions on the board. Today, he decided they would go over what they had learned the year before from Professor Lockheart. Few groaned at the mention of his name, others laughed. A frown outlined the demons lips. They honestly didn't learn _anything_ useful? What kind of teacher did they have, exactly?

"Perhaps I will test your knowledge then." He said slowly, tapping on his chin. He asked them various questions, such as what certain spells could do, and what certain animals were. Once they neared the end of the period, he allowed them to ask him questions, to an extent.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you single?"

A few questions made Ciel choke on his breath, and Sebastian chuckle.

"I am not a vampire; my eyes are…normally this color. As from where I originate from, that is a secret. And at the moment," his eyes flashed quickly to Ciel, and back to the class. "I am single." That must have pleased most of the female population of the class. "However my attention mostly goes to Ciel, and now it'll go to taking care of your class, and all my other ones." Sebastian flashed another smile, waving the students off. Ciel stood slowly, meekly making his way to his once-butler.

"Sebastian…" He muttered softly, looking up at that black-clad demon with his big blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Came the response, as a blush crawled onto Ciel's features, causing the butler to become ever more confused.

"…Don't let those girls get to you," he muttered under his breath, placing a chaste kiss on the smooth cheek, and scurrying off to his next class, seconds before the next set of children flooded in. The professor snapped out of it, and began his next class.

He drummed his pampered fingers across the clothes surface of the table, leaning his cheek onto his free palm. Ciel's eyes were clouded with boredom, as he listened to that freak of a teacher drawl on and on about the 'wonders' of fortune telling. She was a better bull-shitter than Madam Red herself! A sigh escaped his lips, as she poured tea into everyone's cup, so that they could decipher omens. He sniffed the poorly-brewed tea, and sipped it quickly, so that he couldn't taste it.

"I don't want to do this." He said with a flat tone, as Ms. Trelawney frowned, shuffling over.

"You haven't even tried yet, my boy!" She stated in an airy tone, waving her arms to prove her point. Ciel rolled his arms, as the woman sighed, and took his cup. When Mrs. Trelawney peered into his cup, she screamed, dropping the cup. Sadly the rather pretty tea cup shattered into a million pieces. Students stared at him, as Ciel stared at her, a playful smirk on his luscious lips.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Trelawney?" He asked the trembling woman. She pointed a bony finger at him, eyes wide.

"W…what are you?" She rasped, as a few students gasped. Ciel only chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm a student of course, why do you ask?" She backed away, and left to examine other cups, a certain shaggy haired boy getting a similar response, but with an actual answer. "This class is rubbish." The little lord murmured, a few follow slytherins agreeing with him. Ciel sighed softly, an irritated frown on his lips. This class was a complete waste of his time. And his time was precious; he was an Earl after all.

After a few minutes, he stood, gathered his things, and left his now least favorite class.

Potions wasn't all that bad, he had to admit. This Snape character was interesting, he reminded the little lord of Sir Randell.

"Mr. Phantomhive, can you tell me exactly what a polyjuice potion is capable of achieving?" Ciel looked up from daydreaming, the same scowl on his facial expressions.

"A polyjuice potion gives you the complete form of the person you are trying to disguise as. For example," he began, waving his free hand, the other supporting his cheek. "If the person you are disguising as has a prothestictic limb, a leg per say, the potion is capable of removing your current leg, and grow that fake limb. When the potion fades, your leg will return back to its original state." Ciel opened his clouded orbs, gazing at the professor. Snape merely smirked.

"Ten points to Slytherin." A few gaped at him, as he twirled and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

And thus, his day dragged by, consisting of the boy outsmarting students, and gaining more points for his house, who seemed quite happy with him. Leaving classes, a few patted his back, earning glares of hatred. One thing these children would have to learn, do not touch Ciel Phantomhive unless he gives you permission. He really hoped they had gotten that threw their thick skulls. Lunch came and flew by, much to the little demons distaste.

On the way to his last class, Muggle studies, he so happened to have bumped into Sebastian. The startled boy glared at the male, earning a pat on the head. "How was your day so far, Ciel?" The demon questioned, leaning down slightly, as the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I only have one more class," he paused, before glancing at the taller man. "I'm spending the rest of the day with you, no excuses or questions." With that said, he swept by him, and followed a few classmates to his last class.

Sebastian blinked, eyebrow raised, but he shrugged it off, returning to his class. He was being nice with these kids, but he and Ciel knew that he would have to become harsher, and much stricter. Of course Ciel was not a fighter, as he was the brains, but Sebastian couldn't treat him like royalty forever, right? The thought of training the little thing made the corners of Sebastian's devious lips tug upwards. There were…many other ways he could…_train_ his little lord, though those thoughts were strictly kept in the bedroom.

Ciel shuddered softly, and sneezed, blinking his eyes. Was somebody talking about him? Nah, probably not. He shook the thought off, answering his hand to answer another question. Once the class ended, he made his way to Sebastian's class room, watching him write a few questions on the board. He sat on top of the desk, legs crossed. When Sebastian looked over, his eyes trailed lower, to the slips of exposed skin on the Earl's legs. He did prefer shorts over regular pants. Seeing as though the students weren't here yet, the demon found it appropriate to pin the little lord to his seat, smirking down at him.

"And just what are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, frowning up at the demon. Sebastian tilted the little lord's chin, licking his lips.

"I just want a _taste_ my lord." He purred, pressing his cool lips against the equally chill ones. A defenseless moan escaped the young Earls lips, as he shakily pressed his lips closer to the others, gripping Sebastian's robe. Before the kiss could progress, Sebastian swiftly pulled away, sitting the dazed boy in the seat of his own desk. The demon chuckled lowly upon seeing the dazed look on Ciel's face.

Ciel practically hissed at him to be quiet, causing the Professor to clear his throat to get everyone's attention. Some of the seventh years didn't listen. Ciel saw this as a challenge, and smirked. Some gave their professor sass, making the easily-irritable man twitch and sneer when his back was turned. This would be a _fun _class.

**There you go you guys chapter 2! I hope its abit longer than the last one. I really need to get more sleep lol. I have exams next week A and so many projects and orals to do. It sucks I'll try my best to keep writing!**


	3. His lover, passionate

Humans were stupid. I mean, _really_ stupid. Ciel was sitting on Sebastian's desk, holding back his laughter. How could these young-adults _possibly _be this clueless?

Sebastian could feel the amusement rolling off the little lord in rays, making him glance over at the pre-teen curiously. A few of his seventh years were joking around, making small jokes about the short 3rd year.

"Professor, why is there a dwarf on your desk?"

"**What did you call me,**" Snapped the angsty pre-teen, jumping off his seat.

"Ciel, calm yourself." Came the calm voice, making said boy 'Tch' and return to his seat. "Now then, as I was saying," Sebastian continued. Ciel took this time to snoop around his things, looking for any sign of chocolate. He was in the mood for sweets, and Sebastian had yet to feed him. He huffed angrily upon finding none; he pouted childishly, and selfishly interrupted the class.

"Sebastian, where on earth do you keep your sweets?" Snickers and coos of 'awe' rang throughout the room, as Sebastian felt a vein bulge on his forehead. This child...Honestly could he be more of a nuisance? Obviously he needed a good spanking, or perhaps a few rough thrusts into that _tight _little ass would knock some sense into him.

After giving the boy a box of chocolates, he calmed down and returned to his quiet chair. Sebastian glanced at his table clock, eyebrow twitching. Of course he was one hell of a butler, how could he possibly care for that child if he wasn't? Of course any butler of his level could achieve something as simple as teaching students the dangers of the dark arts…Right?

"Class dismissed." He announced after their time was up, turning around to watch them leave, eyes narrowed in annoyance. His lips had thinned to a straight line, meaning he wasn't pleased.

He was enjoying this. But honestly, the teal-grey haired boy enjoyed anything that caused Sebastian misery. His small chuckles chimed softly in the rather empty room, once the students had left. Sebastian was massaging his temples angrily, eyeing the chuckling boy irritably.

"My lord, you are a very brave child, to annoy me to such a degree. I do believe you are in need of punishment," he reminded the boy, smirking. Ciel growled at him, a deep blush crawling onto his cheeks. With a swift motion, Sebastian had plucked Ciel from his seat into his arms.

"Put me down you perverted—"

"Professor," asked a voice, making both boys freeze and look over. There was Hermione Granger, eyeing the two oddly. "Professor…what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly. Ciel stared at her, before struggling, making Sebastian grunt.

"Put me down!" he screeched angrily, as Sebastian feigned innocence and smiled at her.

"Ciel here doesn't want to go eat dinner," he lied, and she bought it. Ciel growled at him dangerously, as Sebastian smiled simply. How he adored torturing the little teal-grey haired boy. How he loved to make him squirm, to make him beg for him to stop.

"Now now Ciel, the professor only wants what's good for you!" Hermione chastised, as Ciel glared at her angrily, and managed to relax in the other's arms. Sebastian smiled at her support, as Ciel only snorted.

"Now Miss Granger, is there something I could help you with?" The bushy haired female blushed, stating her question on that night's homework. Ciel writhed and squired in the older males arms, making the Professor grunt, but manage a smile to answer her question. Once the female had left, Sebastian was left with the glaring child.

"Put me down—"Ciel breathed sharply, feeling a wet tongue probe at his earlobe. "S-sebastian," he gasped, tilting his head. He always was one to give in to pleasure. He panted softly, feeling those perfect teeth nipping at his collar bone. He moaned in pleasure, feeling 'problems' arising for him.

"That's a good boy," Sebastian purred, dragging his tongue over the shell of the fledgling's ear. "However, no matter how good you are at the moment, you still need to be punished." He said, smirking, while the younger of the two stared with wide eyes.

Punishment? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Ciel glared at him, as Sebastian carried him to their new room. Once the young boy was set down, he thrashed senselessly, as Sebastian grunted and glared at him.

"Now now my lord, sit _still._" He ordered lightly, pinning the boy down. Ciel tried to scream, but lips had covered his in a rough kiss. The kiss made him shudder at the roughness of it, arching his back. He hated how that damned demon knew all of his favorite stops. He hated how that blasted demon knew how to make him beg for me. Most of all, he hated that demon for making him fall so hard for him.

The kisses trailed down, kissing over any exposed chest that Ciel's uniform allowed. The kisses sent the boy into a state of pleasure, as his body shook. Feather-light touches hovered over his sensitive, creamy skin. The tortured boy gritted his teeth angrily, those long, spidery fingers loosely caressing his small, doll-like body.

"S-sebastian I order you t-to stop!" The little Earl moaned out, arching his back further up. His demon tilted his head to gaze into his eyes, and smirked at him.

"**No.**"

"A-ah!" Ciel's voice bounced off the brick walls, along with the wet sounds of skin slapping skin. Sebastian pulled his hair back, moaning the little demon moaned in delight, once he felt that sinful mouth latch onto his throat, and once he felt those powerful thrusts speed up, he felt as if he was going to explode with delight.

"D-damnit! O-oh Sebastian! S-sebastian!"

The demon smirked, tugging his hair harder, as he purred into the youngling's ear. "Yes, that's right Ciel, scream my name, let the whole school know who you belong to," he hissed, making Goosebumps appear over the milky skin of his young lover.

"A-ah…n-no not so hard, oo-ooh!" Ciel whimpered at the powerful thrusts, gripping the bed sheets, as he thrust his head back in abandonment.

"Call my name, Ciel when you come." Sebastian grunted into his neck, as the boy shook his head quickly, biting his lip.

"N-no, that's too embarrassing!" He sputtered, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten immensely.

"I said, **call my name,**" the demon growled, making the boy snap. Ciel screamed his name, arching his back far off the bed, as he climaxed. Sebastian followed soon after, released, groaning into the others neck.

The whole ordeal had left the two exhausted, Ciel more than his older lover. The two were now positioned next to each other, tangled in post-sex cuddling. A gentle hand was threading itself through milky teal locks, gently messaging the young boys scalp. This was Ciel's favorite part of the sinful act. He liked being pampered, especially when it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" the small voice mumbled, as the demon glanced down at him. "I have homework to do you…ass…" he mumbled tiredly. "And you go and do something like that…" Over the years, Ciel had grown used to Sebastian's molestations, and even enjoyed them. However it was times like this that the demon had no idea how to control himself!

"My apologies Ciel," Sebastian smirked. The tiny demon glared, huffing. Sure Sebastian occasionally would call the young Phantomhive by his Christian name, but never had he done it so often. He wasn't used to it.

"Whatever…" the preteen boy grumbled, forcing himself onto his hands and knees. He crawled off the bed, ignoring the obvious limp in his step. He growled when he heard Sebastian chuckle.

Upon taking his seat on the cold chair, he took out his work, scrolls, ink and a feather pen, and a book. He rubbed his temples as he proceeded to do Sebastian's homework. "Oi Sebastian…can't you give me some help? I'm tired…" The demon chuckled, moving off the bed, and making his way to his young lover. His large palms set themselves on Ciel's shoulders, gently massaging.

"You're too stressed my lord," the adult muttered softly. "You're taking it too hard, you're 213 years of age now…you must take it easy." He said soothingly. Ciel closed his eyes, leaning back into the demons touch. He moaned softly, nothing sexual of course. He rolled his shoulders along with the canny fingers that kneaded into his back.

"Mmm…Sebastian, I command you to help me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up." The gentle voice cooed, a soft hand stroking a milky cheek. Ciel groaned softly, allowing his eyes to open as he looked around the room. His body was rather sore, and his work lay in a neat pile on the desk. He couldn't remember exactly what happened last night, after he finished his work. Sebastian probably tucked him into bed, like a good butler.

"Ah…I'm up." He murmured, sitting up. "Wonderful. Another day with Malfoy, and those three brats." He mumbled angrily, as his caretaker chuckled, helping him off the rather high bed.

"Come now Ciel, you have classed, and I have to teach." Said boy sighed, and lifted his arms, allowing the older man to dress him in his modified uniform. First his black shorts, and his knee high socks, second his white button up shirt, and black waistcoat. Soon after, Sebastian fastened on his green and white tie. Over it all, he slipped on his school robes.

"Now, sit down so I can place your shoes on." Ciel nodded, grunting abit, and reluctantly sat down. He slipped on the black dress heels, and helped the young Earl to his feet.

"There you are, my young lord." He purred, placing a quick kiss on the younger boy's cherry-red lips. Ciel let a sigh pass by his lips, as he leaned in closer. Once the two separated, the Phantomhive was panting softly.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, and let him go, as said boy huffed, gathered his things, and hurried off to his classes. "Silly boy."

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I have like, no inspiration now a days. It took me like, a week to make four pages of this terrible crap. I'm sorry about the uhh….unexpected yaoi, but Sebastian needed his fix, amirit? I'll try to keep writing, I'll try to make another chapter before this month ends. I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for liking my stories, and all the story alerts and favorites, I love you all!**


	4. His lover, dueler

If anyone could give Ciel a big of a headache as He had now, these children scored higher than Sebastian, which was a first. The teal-grey haired boy fingered his temple, trying to massage it to a point where it didn't throb as painfully as it was now.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, picking up his bag as he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. His eye was narrowed in concentration, before widening as he bumped roughly into someone, and fell backwards on his arse.

"My my, you should be watching where you walk, little one," came Sebastian's sly voice. Ciel could feel his headache mount higher.

"Sebastian…" He seethed, gritting his teeth together as the once-butler helped his former master up.

"Shall I escort you to lunch?" He asked, smiling down at his secret lover. Ciel paused at the smile, and nodded once, allowing the raven haired Professor to guide him through the mob of students, and his fans following him. "This is where we part." He said, as Ciel grunted and sat down at the half crowded Slytherin table, Sebastian smirked and walking away from his disgruntled little lover.

"I have an announcement!" Boomed Dumbledore, as all eyes landed on him, silence filling the once chatty room. Ciel also looked over from sipping his blueberry tea, wondering what the withering Headmaster possibly wanted at this hour. "Professor Michealis has requested me to allow him to open up a club." Murmurs began to spread. "A dueling club, very similar to what Professor Lockhart had run last year," His eyes glanced at the Gryffindor table, mirth twinkling in the cloudy blue eyes. "However, no magic will be involved, so do not bring your wands, if you decide to partake in this activity, Professor Michealis will have everything ready for you, and the club will be tonight after classes, now tuck in and eat!"

* * *

Ciel's POV.

_A club? He hadn't told me of any plans to open a club_. I thought to myself, eyebrows furrowed. I glanced at my former butler, to see the bastard smirking slyly at me. I narrowed my eye, giving him a dirty look before going back to my lunch. Although the food was not Sebastian's cooking, it was alright. Thankfully I had learned a bit of magic on my own, before coming here, so I could change that horrid pumpkin juice to tea.

"Are you guys planning to go to Professor Michealis' club?" An annoyance named Pansy asked the table, a dreamy look on her face. I scowled, _if she is thinking thoughts about MY Sebastian…w-wait, why do I even care?_ I flustered lightly and sipped my tea, listening to the table either exclaim yes or no. "What about you, Ciel?" I looked up, eyebrow raised.

"What about me?" I asked in my thicker British accent, head tilted.

She giggled, "Silly, are you going to Professor Michealis' club?" Was she an idiot?

"Of course I'm going, although it won't do much, I already know all of his tricks." I said, glancing at the Demon chatting with the other teachers, and scowled. He glanced at me, and only gave me that trademark smile of his, and for some reason, I felt my trousers tighten a bit.

"You two must have known each other for a long time!" Pansy exclaimed, and I looked back at her. "I'm…13 now, I've known him since I was about 9." I said, sipping my tea once more. I haven't been 9 years old in almost two centuries, nor 13.

"Wow, that's a long time!"

"…yes…a bloody long time."

Finally, I had a free period. I sighed in relief, and made my way to Sebastian's classroom, where I found the bloke grading papers. "Ah, Ciel, what a pleasant surprise," He smiled innocently, as I closed and locked the door.

"You didn't tell me you opened a club, you bastard." I seethed, walking over to him, removing my blasted robe.

"It came to me during a class, these students do not know anything about fighting, and they wouldn't last much longer in this wizard war if they had the chance to fight." He drawled, pushing his chair back, and patting his lap, "why don't you sit down, you seem to have a problem." That conniving—

"Bastard," I grumbled, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his strong arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Mm, your mouth has gotten quite dirty, Bocchan." He whispered into my ear, making a shudder ripple through my body. "I should punish you," he purred, unbuttoning my black vest, and crisp white underneath.

"S-Sebastian…" I groaned weakly, _yes…punish me, please, punish me._ I thought, as he began kneading me through my trousers, "a-ah! Y-you stupid m-mm, demon, hurry up." I breathed, thrusting into his hand.

"My my, you're quite eager today, Bocchan." He teased, a hand rubbing my side as I shivered and bucked harder into that hand. He skillfully undressed me, and made me straddle him, as I hurriedly and messily unbuttoned his dress pants, pulling his own erection out.

"Asshole, you talk about me, when you're already this hard." I snapped, as he chuckled, sucking on three fingers before pushing one into my entrance. I shifted uncomfortably, burying my head into his neck, kissing and sucking on the pale white flesh. He added another once I had accustomed to the first, and lastly a third.

Sebastian's POV.

How delicious this was, watching this heavenly child writhe and moan as I thrusted my fingers in and out of his rectum. I chuckled, and finally removed them, as he whined. "Fear not, my little Bocchan, I have something better for you in store." I whispered into his ear, as he shuddered, and nodded, tugging on my dress shirt as a way to tell me to 'hurry up.' I lined him up with my length, poking teasingly at his puckered hole, as he whined irritably. I chuckled and finally pushed him down, letting out a soft sigh at how tight he still was. Ciel gripped my shoulders; head tilting back as he moaned. I smirked gripped his hips, pushing him up, then slamming back down as he moaned into my chest, grinding his hips down. I hissed at the feeling, and felt him smirk as he did it again.

Soon, we both were a mess of grunts, thrusts, and moans of pleasure. Ciel leaned up, kissing me feverishly as he bucked his hips against mine once I began to speed up.

"S-Sebastian!" he panted in my ear, making me shudder at how delectable that voice was. I growled lowly, grabbing his hair and tugging his head back, allowing me to look at that flushed face. I smirked at him, hovering over his lips, as I continued to thrust roughly. "o-oh—shit, Sebasti-ahh~" he panted, arching his back.

"Scream my name," I muttered, kissing his neck as he moaned, bucking his hips in response.

"n-no way!" he whimpered, clawing at my arms, which I ignored. I growled and rammed up harder as he cried out.

"Say it." I ordered, making him moan and instantly reach his end.

"S-Sebastian!" he tightened around me, making me moan in return and cum inside him, filling him to the brink. Ciel went limp against my chest, as I held him protectively, rubbing his back as he closed his eyes.

"j-jerk…" he muttered, kissing my collarbone. I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"brat." He made a face at me, while I merely laughed and patted his head, sitting him on my desk. He watched my clean his dirtied body, along with my own with a wet rag, before dressing the both of us.

"Your club, what will we be doing in it?" he asked, while I ran my fingers through his silky hair, making him purr lightly and lean into my touch.

"For the beginning, sword fighting." He muttered, "it turns out my classes were split between myself, and another DADA teacher, a Mr. Remus Lupin." Ciel nodded, having heard of the man from his...classmates.

"…young master…" Sebastian said after a while.

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, the staff and students of the school are being allowed pets, so perhaps I could—"

"…"

"Shall I assume that is a yes?"

"No."

* * *

Ciel sighed as he made his way to Sebastian's after club, wondering why he was even going to the blokes club in the first place. Outside the raven haired professor's door was a large group consisted of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins, and dots of Hufflepuff.

Ciel pushed past the now complaining students.

"Hey watch it Phantomhive!"

"Yeah watch it! You're not the only one who wants to get into his club!"

"Oh shut it, will you?" he snapped at them, before opening the door and walking in. "Sebastian, hurry this up will you?" The teacher looked up from grading papers, and glanced at the club.

"Hmm, you're a minute early," he tsked, and stood. "A minute early is better than a minute late, I suppose. Your sense of time has definitely gotten better."

Murmurs instantly broke out.

"He called the professor by his name!"

"Shouldn't he be in trouble?"

"They're talking as if they're best friends!"

"Now now, settle down." He called out, adjusting his glasses. "Today's activity will be sword dueling. Sometimes, when you're in a battle with no wand, you will have the advantage of a sword, or a sword like weapon." He began, once the students quit their whining. "Now, I shall need to demonstrate…ah, Mr. Phantomhive, please come up." The teal haired child grunted and climbed onto the stage Sebastian prepared.

He threw a sword at Ciel, who easily caught it. They two bowed, before Ciel swung his sword once, shifting his fight into a proper stance. "Take note of what Mr. Phantomhive has done," Sebastian said. "That is a proper beginning stance, very good." Ciel scoffed, and waved his sword.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

Sebastian chuckled, "of course." He responded before darting over and slashing at him skillfully, which Ciel easily countered, jumping back when the elder demon made a cut at his feet. "Very good," he praised, as the two bowed and ended the demonstration. (lol what a pun)

Ciel grunted at him, and tossed the sword over, which the demon caught easily and set them down. "I'll be placing each of you into groups of two." He said, as he began to do so. "Granger with Brown," the two glared at each other. "Longbottom with Weasly, Potter with Malfoy." He continued to list on, until Ciel was the last one. "Now what shall I do with you," He mused, as the small child glared darkly at him, "Hmm, I suppose I shall be your partner."

"Wonderful." He grunted, taking the sword he was offered, "Now let us begin." He said while running at him as the two began their dueling.

"Now now, don't leave yourself so—open!" Sebastian smirked, stabbing at his side as Ciel gasped and back flipped back, growling at him.

"Y-You devil!" He snapped, "That could have killed me!" Sebastian adjusted his glasses, smirking, the students having long stopped their own duels to watch them.

"A devil, you say?" He muttered lowly, smiling. "Not at all, I'm just one hell of a dueler." He grinned before dashing at him again, as the two clinked swords, Ciel pushing at his roughly, making the professor jump back.

"Wow, those two are really good!"

"Oooh, Professor Michealis is so amazing!"

"I don't know, Ciel is kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Tsk, they're such show offs." Ron muttered to his two friends, Harry shrugged, still iffed from his duel with Malfoy. Hermione gave Ron a look.

"Are you kidding? They're amazing! You're just jealous."

Ciel glanced at them mid back flip, before landing on his feet, crouching as he shot forward as he slashed at Sebastian's feet, the man smirked and jumped back again, as the two clashed together.

"Give up," Ciel said through gritted teeth, as Sebastian shot him a smirk.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked his voice a bit strained as well.

"B-because I ordered you!" he snapped at him, back flipping back.

"He…ordered him?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"An order?" Sebastian asked, chuckling. "I haven't received one in the longest time."

Ciel glared at him, "time might have changed but I am still your master!"

"Hmm," Sebastian grimaced, glancing at the class, "it seems we've gotten a bit carried away." He muttered. "You are dismissed, be here tomorrow at the same time." The class continued there, eying each other nervously.

Ciel growled at them, flashing his red eyes as they gasped. "GET OUT!" They instantly began to pile out, as Ciel rubbed his temple, "damnit I hate this place!" Was the last thing the golden trio heard before the door was shut in their faces.

Ciel dropped his sword, sitting on the stage as he covered his face with his hands. "You're stressed." Sebastian said bluntly, sitting beside him. The child looked away, pulling his knees to his chest. "You have not ordered me in almost two centuries." He muttered, using a hand to stroke the soft hair on the others head. Ciel relaxed only slightly, looking up at him with those big (currently) red eyes. Sebastian's gaze softened, as he pulled his hair back.

"I'm hungry." He muttered lightly, "not for sweets…not for food. I want souls Sebastian. I'm _starving._" He muttered quietly, as Sebastian tugged him closer.

"Shall I feed you then?" He muttered, tilting his head up. Ciel fisted his hands into his shirt, leaning upwards as he closed his eyes. Sebastian chuckled, resting his forehead against the younger's, "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured, before placing his lips over his.

Then, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall opened the door to the room. Minerva gasped at seeing a minor and a professor lip locking, but continued watching, seeing a glowing light being exchanged between the two.

Ciel shuddered in delight at the delicious soul Sebastian offered, and sucked it out of his mouth greedily, furrowing his eyebrows as he tugged him down harshly. Once they separated, Ciel breathed heavily, ignoring how flushed he was.

"W-what on earth is going on here, Professor Michealis?" Minerva asked, outraged.

He looked up, blinking at seeing the enraged professor and the calm Headmaster. "I was merely feeding my young master." He said innocently, as Ciel looked up in a daze.

"F-feeding him?"

"As it would seem Minerva, our new Professor and student are rare creatures found on this earth. Demons."

"Rare?" Ciel asked, eyebrow raised as he cuddled into Sebastian's warm side. "How strange, back when I was still human, England was crawling with them." He sneered, as Sebastian rubbed his scalp, massaging him. He looked away, tucking his knees under his chin. "After all, it was the fault of two that I myself am not dead." He muttered quietly, gritting his teeth.

"Hush now my lord." Sebastian ushered him, "I'm sorry, but may I ask why you are here?" He asked the two politely.

"We've heard something happen at your club." Minerva began. Sebastian paused, glancing down at the drifting child.

"Ciel…Might have gotten carried away." He began, "and the school might…know of our secret.

**DUNDUNDUUNN what a cliffhanger**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TINY CHAPTER HAS TAKEN ME YOU GUYS REALLY I AM 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, REVIEWS AND SUCH. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP WRITING. I LOVE YOU GUYS **


	5. His master, caught

Ciel forced his eyes open, blinking away the tiredness as he sat up. For the first time in a while, he felt alive. It was probably the soul Sebastian had feed him yesterday.

"S-Sebastian…?" he muttered, rubbing his drowsy eyes. The men looked over from getting dressed. "What time is it…" he muttered, looking over at him. The man fixed his tie, and looked back at him.

"A bit too early for you to be awake, my lord. Go back to sleep, you have another three hours," he muttered, running his hands through Ciel's hair. He made a small sound, closing his eyes at the loving touch.

"I'm already awake." He muttered, looking up at him. "Make me sleepy again." He muttered lewdly, tugging him closer.

"My my, it seems you have a case of 'morning wood', my little lord." He chuckled, kissing his neck. "I suppose I should get rid of it, hm?" Ciel yelped as he was picked up, and set on his feet.

"w-what are you planning you devious—oh…" he breathed in relief when he felt Sebastian massaging his swollen member.

"Does that feel good, Ciel?" Sebastian purred, breathing on the red tip. Ciel's knees buckled as he hunched over him, grabbing his hair.

"Oh—! Bloody hell yes, suck me damnit!" he snapped impatiently, tugging Sebastian by his hair. The demon chuckled and wrapped his mouth around the eager Slytherins member. "o-oh—" he moaned, bucking his hips into the warm heat. Sebastian hummed around him, as he gritted his teeth. "D-damnit Sebastian!" he groaned, as the dark haired man licked the head.

He pulled away, rubbing him still. "Hmm, you always have made the cutest faces when pleasured, little one." He purred, licking the head teasingly. Ciel flushed brighter, shuddering at the feeling.

"Stop taunting me and finish!" he whined, pushing himself back into that hot mouth. Sebastian chuckled, and began to suck hard. Ciel cried out in pleasure as Sebastian continued to suck him. "N-no S-Sebastian…I-I'm…AH!" he cried out as he came, keeling over him. Sebastian swallowed, before pulling away.

"Hmm, you came a lot, my little lord." He purred, licking his lips of left overs. Ciel blushed weakly, sliding down onto his knees. "Are you tired now, my lord?" he asked, cupping and stroking the Childs flushed cheek. "Or…" he smirked, "would you like another round?" Ciel puffed his cheeks, looking like a ruffled kitten.

"I want to go again." He grumbled, leaning up as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he kissed him. Sebastian smiled against his lips and grabbed onto his 'cheek', giving him a nice squeeze as he moaned.

"As you wish."

When Ciel awoke, the sun had risen and Sebastian was readying his uniform for that morning. He yawned, turning onto his side as he continued to wake his drowsy brain up.

"Good morning, my lord." Sebastian mused, smirking in amusement as he watched the messy-haired boy sit up and rub his eyes clear of sand. "Your uniform is ready for you today, my lord." He muttered leaning down slightly, while the younger leaned up, meeting Sebastian's lips in a soft good morning kiss. "I assume you are well rested? After our early-morning activities…"

Ciel blushed, glaring weakly at him. "Q-quiet you, just get me dressed." He stuttered, as Sebastian chuckled and helped him down from their tall bad, and onto the cold marble floor.

Sebastian removed the wrinkled night shirt from the teen's body, revealing the pink buds on his pale chest, and a flat belly. Ciel closed his eyes, allowing the other to gaze over his forever young body. "Are you done gawking yet, or do I have to wait longer to be dressed?" Sebastian chuckled, and kissed his forehead, petting his tussled hair down.

First was the ironed down white shirt, hanging down loosely around his slim thighs. Next were his crisp black shorts, stopping just above his knobby knees. Sebastian tucked the ends of his shirt in, before placing his black vest on. Ciel watched him tie his green and silver tie around his neck.

"There, I don't believe you'll need your robe today, I'm sure that you've grown tired of it already." Ciel nodded, cracking a smile.

"Yes, it's a terribly heavy thing, it is." He muttered, sighing softly as he grabbed his bag. "I shall be seeing you later then, _Professor._" The teal-haired boy threw a lopsided smirk before hurrying off to the great hall.

Sebastian watched him, silently hoping his classmates did not interrogate him about yesterday, and suddenly, he remembered the conversation between the two other professors.

"_This is a very tricky situation…" Sebastian thought, hand on his chin, deep in thought. Dumbledore only watched him, seeming to be smiling. _

"_Indeed it is, Mr. Michealis."_

"_Should we obliviate them?" McGonagall asked worriedly, Sebastian furrowed his brows._

"_No, I believe that is taking it abit far," he began. "I'm not that desperate after all, it's only a little knot in the rope. It can be undone with time." He smiled, no smirked. "We shall see what his classmates will do with do time. For now, we must keep an eye on them."_

When Ciel entered the great hall, it became deathly quiet. He glanced at the room, his eyebrow rising. "I do not believe that I am so interesting that I am able to capture the entire Great Hall's attention. Turn your eyes back to your tables." He scowled, sitting down as chatter broke out.

Malfoy snorted, "After what happened yesterday, I'm not surprised. You gave us all quite the scare. What was up with your eyes anyways?" Ciel glanced at him from nibbling on his food.

"What about my eyes?" He asked, and batted his eyelashes at him. "Don't tell me you're becoming infatuated with my lovely eyes, Draco." He said sarcastically. Well, he might as well act his appearance, right?

Draco scowled at him, making him smirk and let out a tiny chuckle. "They were flaring red." Ciel's smirk instantly deflated and was replaced with a deep frown.

"Were they…?" He mentally scolded himself, scrunching up his face. _Damn. How could I have allowed that to happen? Blast._ "I'm sure it was just your imagination." Once finishing his meal, he stood. "Excuse me, I have some work I have to finish before classes begin." Before he even reached the doors, he was staring up at the golden trio.

"What do you three want?" He asked icily, wanting to get out of the room quickly.

"We want answers." Hermoine said firmly, grabbing his robe, and dragging him out. They weren't letting go without their answers, and Ciel could feel his head throb angrily knowing that.

**Just be patient you guys, i have a surprise coming up for this chapter, it's going to be extremely long, i've been working on it for atleast 4 days now, its already at about 4000 words, and i'm pretty proud of it. it'll be done soon!**


	6. His master, remembering

This is not a chapter. This is just an extra I wrote while I had no internet, and no way to upload chapter 5. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, seeing as though I was watching the movie while writing this. I'll explain how this chapter is going to work.

**He was distracted –** this is what is going on currently with Ciel, and it is not the memory. This will also be applied to when Ciel breaks away from the memory to do something or what not.

He was distracted – this is the font the memory is going to be in, so it's normal.

_He was distracted – _This are his thoughts.

Now that all that is settled, Have fun and enjoy the extra!

* * *

**He was distracted, extremely distracted. Ciel sighed to himself, rubbing his temple. He cursed his muggle studies teacher for even bringing up the conversation of 'ships'. He had tried his best to forget ships since 1914. He opened his eyes, his clear blue eyes seeming to frown in remembrance. With a small 'tsk', he set his quill down, leaning on his left hand. There was no way Ciel could concentrate in a situation like this. Perhaps it was best to just…remember.**

**With the task in mind, he closed his eyes, allowing his aged mind to travel back to the year 1912, the last time he had ever set foot on a ship. **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through his curtains, making him narrow his eyes. He had been up fifteen minutes early, excitement flowing through him like a child on their birthday. It had been a very long time since he had been on a grand ship such as the one he would be traveling on today, not to mention it was to another country! Perhaps his mind hadn't quite aged properly yet, and still held some childish innocent he had long forgotten he had.

A black clad butler pushed a cart into the room, features holding surprise at seeing his young master awake so early. Even so, his lips broke into a smile, as he made his way to the young Earls side.

"Good morning, my lord. What causes you to be awake so early? It is very unlike you." Picking up a sterling silver teapot, he poured that morning's tea, placing the elegant teacup onto a plate, and setting it into the small hands of Ciel Phantomhive.

The earl closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma of his favorite Earl Gray. "I suppose you could inquire that I'm a bit…excited." He said as calmly as he could. The servant only chuckled, uncovering his breakfast.

"Today's breakfast consists of poached salmon and assorted fruits. I assume you'll want scones, sir?"

"Yes, you know by now it is my favorite," he mused, giving the demon a secretive smirk. Sebastian returned the smirk, placing the plate on the boys lap.

"Indeed sir. Excuse me while I prepare your attire for this afternoon, you will want to look your sharpest after all. The R.M.S Titanic is not a silly little boat." The demon turned, making his way to the Earls empty closet, consisting only one outfit left.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Are all the bags ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler, as he made his way to the Automobile. A servant opened the door for him, as Sebastian checked over his entire luggage.

"Yes my lord, is seems everything is in order." He replied, helping the shorter male into the car. After closing the door, Sebastian got into the passenger seat, allowing their driver to get into his respectable seat.

Ciel bit back the excited smile that threatened to crack his usually straight face. He felt as if there were butterflies in his belly, like when he began falling for—he shook his head, feeling his ears ting with heat.

"My lord, are you quite alright? Your face is getting considerably red." Came the sly demons face, making the teen mentally curse himself.

"Yes, yes, everything is alright." He responded, shrugging the question off. The black haired man chuckled, before looking forward once the vehicle had stopped.

"Bloody hell, it's crowded." Ciel muttered, gazing out the window at the seemingly endless crowd. Sebastian chuckled, getting out of the car and opening the door for the young boy. Ciel nodded at him in thanks, removing his slim hand from the much larger one.

Ciel looked up at the ship, eyes wide in awe at the marvelous ship. It was beautiful, grand, and extra ordinary! There were no words to fit the description of the ships beauty.

He took his time gazing over the shoulders of the much taller gentlemen around him. He merely scowled and looked back to find Sebastian. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the screaming and pushing crowd, and walked him onto the platform to the grand ship.

"Is the ship to your liking, sir?" Sebastian asked, gazing down at him as they boarded with their tickets.

"Beyond my expectations, Sebastian," he replied, gazing around the nicely decorated room. "You always did pick the best."

"Only the best for you, my little lord," he gaze the boys hip a nice squeeze before removing his arm and placing it at his side. Ciel felt his cheeks redden, before a call of his name made him stop.

"Ah, Mr. Phantomhive!" He tapped his cane once to stop Sebastian, looking over his shoulder to see Caledon Hockley. He was accompanied by two red heads. _Ruth and Rose Dewitt-Bukater, Hockleys soon to be wife and mother-in-law,_ Ciel thought to himself.

"Mr. Hockley, it has been a long time," _it's too bad that it wasn't longer._

"Indeed, it has. My, it might be me but I believe you've gotten taller, growing up are you?" _Now he's sucking up to me, perhaps a share in business? More money does he want? Greedy little bastard he is. _

"Please, don't tell me something I can't believe," he mused, making the man laugh. The woman, Rose, was looking at him as if he was crazy. He could just hear her thoughts.

_What is a child doing in business?_

"Ah yes, this is my fiancée, Rose Dewitt-Bukater. Rose, this is Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the infamous Funtom Company. Rose smiled at him, bowing her head a bit.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"You as well," he nodded at her, glancing at the older woman.

"And this is Ruth, her mother." The older woman smiled as well, to which Ciel nodded politely.

"Young master," came Sebastian's interruption. "I'm sorry Sir, but it would seem my lord has to ready himself for the approaching evening." Ciel looked at him thankfully, to which he smiled, and nodded his head.

"My butler is right, Mr. Hockley. I'll see you at dinner, I assume?"

"Yes, please join us for dinner; I'll introduce you to the other gentlemen." Ciel nodded, tapping his cane.

"If you'll excuse me," he turned away, following his butler to his suit. Once they were far enough, he let out a breath he had not known he held in. "Thank you Sebastian, that conversation was beyond painful."

The butler chuckled, glancing down at the short boy. "You seemed quite annoyed when he mentioned your height."

"The blundering git, who does he think he is commenting on my height!" He ranted, walking behind the taller male.

"He does not know of your…condition, my lord." The demon muttered, ushering the small boy into his room.

"Yes well…" he paused in his retort, gazing at the luxurious room with awe. "Beautiful…this ship does not stop amazing me." He mused, trailing his fingers over the fine wood of the doorway. Sebastian merely chuckled, closing the door once the boy had traveled to explore the rest of the room.

"I am glad the room is to your liking, my lord."

"Yes, well, I suppose we should ready ourselves for the damned social meeting then?" A yelp left his lips as he was plucked off his feet. "S-Sebastian!" He snapped, looking up at him with a bewildered look as he was carried to the bathroom.

"You seem surprised, my lord." He muttered, sitting him down on the porcelain toilet.

"A bit, yes," He muttered, watching the man remove his shiny new boots, before proceeding to remove his knee socks. Once he was fully unclothed, he stood there naked, watching Sebastian ready the bath water.

Ciel shivered, gripping his scrawny arms in attempt to keep warm. Sebastian glanced at him and chuckled, sitting down on the toilet and pulling the boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm. Ciel sighed in relief, laying his cheek on the broad chest presented to him.

"Cold, my lord?" Ciel narrowed his brows, glancing up at him. Sebastian chuckled, placing a small kiss on his neck. "Should I warm you up then?" he muttered into his ear, making Ciel shudder lightly.

"I-I don't think it is nessicary…" he stuttered, trying to pull away. Sebastian only leaned in, nibbling on his ear.

"I insist sir. What kind of a butler would I be if I could not keep my young master warm?" A gloved hand made its way onto Ciel's thigh, rubbing gently, arousing him.

"T-the bath…" He groaned, feeling his stomach tighten. Sebastian seemed to frown against his neck, removing his hand.

"Right," Ciel sighed in relief as Sebastian easily picked him up and set him in the warm water, as he managed to relax. Sebastian kneeled, pushing his sleeves up as he picked up the soap and began washing his little master. Ciel relaxed into those gentle hands, sighing softly in content.

Sebastian always knew how to please his master. Both in the bedroom, and in the bathroom. He knew what made his master tense up, and what made him relax and moan in content. He had these special points on his back, that when Sebastian pressed down just right, he would go limp like goo and only groan happily at the gentle attention.

* * *

**Ciel instantly snapped out of his gaze, a deep blush on his face. Did he honestly just think about Sebastian massaging him? He shook his head, the faint blush still on his cheeks. He leaned back on his hand, frowning. His free period would be over soon, He needed to get this memory over with so he could continue with his day. He closed his eyes, and let the memory wash over him again.**

* * *

Sebastian helped him out of the bathtub, wrapping a fluffy towel around his shoulders, and rubbing him dry. The small boy shook his wet hair like a small dog, making the black clad butler merely chuckle.

"Come my lord, let's finish getting you ready." Ciel nodded, following the butler to his room, sitting himself on the well-made bed. Sebastian opened the door to the boys' closet; the maids already put all his clothes away neatly. He went through them, and decided with a royal blue color. With a small nod, he took out the outfit picked, and laying it out on the bed.

He helped Ciel up, unwrapping the towel and using it to finish drying off his hair. Ciel looked down; gripping Sebastian's shoulders as the man helped him into his underwear. Once it was settled onto his narrow hips, Sebastian picked up a crisp white button up shirt, easing the smaller boys arms into the provided holes.

The whiteness of the shirt contracted against Ciel's normally pale skin, bringing out the color. Instead of the usual pale skin, he looked tanner, he seemed to be glowing. Even so, his skin looked finer than any porcelain the demon had ever seen. His normally quick fingers lagged a bit, taking their time to teasingly brush over any skin he could touch. Noticing the swift grazes on his skin, Ciel shuddered weakly, trying to hold it back.

Once the shirt was buttoned all the way, Sebastian picked up the dark blue trousers, helping the boy into them. While pulling them up, Sebastian ran his fingers over the boys smooth, hairless thighs, making them quiver under his touch. He buttoned them, tucking the shirt in neatly. Ciel sighed softly, peering up through his bangs to see the demons expression.

Sebastian seemed deeply concentrated, very much into what he was doing. It made him smile, seeing that as a sign that Sebastian cared for him, if he took his work of dressing him so seriously.

Next was the waistcoat, a rich dark blue that stuck out against the pale white shirt, and his own complexion. "My my, not even fully dressed yet, and you look dashing, my little lord." The words sent fire across the plump cheeks, and stutters leave his lush lips.

"S-shut up and finish dressing me!"

* * *

_**Sebastian always did manage to annoy me,**_** Ciel thought to himself, feeling his lips tug upwards. **

* * *

Sebastian chuckled, picking up the ironed overcoat, and helping Ciel slide his arms into the holes as well. He straightened the coat, buttoning it up. "I believe a nice blue ribbon will work with the outfit, don't you think my lord?" Ciel nodded a bit, as Sebastian gently picked up the silk-spun ribbon, wrapping it around the pale next, and tying it into a perfect knot. Once his clothes were done, he plucked a comb from atop of the dresser, and combed his hair down, the twin blue eyes watching him, calculating.

The butler stepped back to admire his work, and smirked. "Perfection," he purred, picking up the young masters cane, and placing it in his hand. "I do believe you are now ready my lord. It only took," he clicked his pocket watch open, glancing down at it. "Forty-five minutes and 3.4 seconds."

Ciel nodded, gazing at his reflection. Even he could see that he was dashing in this attire. Well, just about anything that Sebastian picked out, Ciel looked good in. Sebastian could probably make a poor boys clothes look good on him, trash or rags even.

"Shall we get going then, my lord?" Ciel nodded, following him out of the room. As they walked down to the deck to where most likely all the ships nobles were, Ciel couldn't help but feel the sudden urge to take Sebastian's arms. Seeing these women glance at him and giggle, others hold onto their husbands or fiancées arms made him jealous, seethe with it even. His hands twitched under the urge, making him scowl.

"Now my lord, don't make that face, I'm sure dinner won't be _that_ bad." Sebastian scolded, pulling at his cheek. Ciel slapped his hand away, making another face at him. Sebastian chuckled, looking at the men who opened the door for the two men, (excuse me, man and boy.) "Thank you gentlemen," he nodded at them, leading his young master into the grand room.

"Servants stop at this point, my lord, unless they're working for the ship. I apologize but you will have to go on your own." Sebastian muttered, making the earl scowl deeply. Sebastian placed a hand on his head, smiling at him. "You will be fine; I'll be waiting for your return. You know what to do when it's over, after all, I do believe I have taught you how to beg properly." Ciel's face flushed, taking the message in a different way.

"A-alright, I shall call for you when the social meeting is finally over," he muttered, making the man chuckled. Sebastian bowed low, before straightening, and making his way out. Ciel took a deep breath, and made his way down the extravagant stairs, stopping at the bottom.

"Ah, Phantomhive, glad to see you made it," came Hockley's voice, making the boy inwardly cringe, and look over at him.

"Ah, I'm glad to have found you; alone I would have had a hard time finding the table." Caledon falsely laughed, and Ciel found it hard not to scowl. None the less, he kept a small, practiced smile on his lips.

"Yes yes, I'll lead you then, right this way." Caledon waved an arm, motioning him to follow. The teen followed after him, giving curt glances at the women and men that looked his way. "Ah yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company." The group gazed at him as if he had three heads.

"Well then, sit young lad, sit sit." Ciel nodded, sitting down next to Caledon and Ruth. The ships creator, Mr. Andrews smiled at him, "tell me boy, how old are you? Aren't you a bit young to be taking care of a company? What about your father?" Ciel frowned, his gaze leaving the middle-aged man's face to a corner, before returning.

"My father left the company in my care when he and my mother passed away when I was 9 years old." He said firmly. "I've been caring for it since then, and the company has been doing better than it was in my fathers' care. Currently I am 13 years old; I will be turning 14 in December." _A little white lie won't kill them, now will it?_

"You're a very strong boy, to be withstanding that sorrow and still continue your fathers work."

That Rose girl was staring at him, so blankly, as if she was dead. Her eyes seem to pierce right through him, and Ciel felt he, a demon, shiver under her gaze. Suddenly she stood, excusing herself from the table. Within a few more minutes, all the boy could possibly think of was his new, soft, warm bed.

Ciel stood, throwing them another fake smile. "Well ladies, gentlemen, it's time for us children to head to bed." He said playfully, as they chuckled.

"Join us for breakfast, lad." Mr. Astor called out, "it's been a pleasure conversing with you." he forced a smile, nodded and hightailed it out of there. Ciel stepped out into the ships halls, closing his eyes as he breathed in fresh air. A few guards ran past him, and he raised a brow.

"Sebastian, come to me." Ciel muttered lowly, closing his eyes as another breeze swept by. When the boy opened his eyes, he was staring into deep rubies.

"You look positively exhausted," he responded, making Ciel scoff.

"I want to go back to the suit, I'm exhausted." He muttered lowly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, expecting to be picked up. The childish actions made Sebastian sigh, but even so pick him up.

"I do believe you're a bit too old to be picked up like a child, my lord." Ciel merely ignored him, burying his head into the pale neck. Sebastian chuckled, beginning to walk back to their rooms.

Looking up, Ciel saw the girl again, wrapped in a blanket, being led by Caledon. If he wasn't so cozy, and half asleep, he probably would have yelled at Sebastian to put him down. She watched him, but this time, smiled fondly. Maybe it was because he actually looked his age now. Even so, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he was wrapped snugly into his blankets. Pushing himself up, he noticed there wasn't a warm body beside him as usual. "Sebastian…?" The butler made his way out of his closet, holding that mornings set of clothes on one arm. "You weren't there when I woke up…" he muttered, frowning.

Sebastian set the clothes down, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the Childs forehead. Ciel felt his cheeks brighten, but he relaxed none the less, leaning into the gentle actions. "I'm sorry my lord, but I was worried that someone would walk in on the two of us sleeping together." He muttered apologetically, stroking the teal-grey locks affectionately.

"I suppose it's alright…" he muttered, fiddling with Sebastian's coat. Even after all these years, the butler still dressed himself in those sparrow-tailed coats. He couldn't imagine him in any other outfit. Well, aside from nothing at all. "I suppose we should hurry and get dressed then, I'm getting hungry." He muttered lowly, before finding himself pinned to the pillows.

"I'm sure the nobles could wait a bit for us," Sebastian muttered into his neck, trailing skilled hands under his night shir—_**Now hold a damn minute there!**_

* * *

****** hiding in the bathroom stalls to…wank! No, he was a gentleman, so with the best of his abilities, he skipped that part of his memory for now. **(I'm evil aren't I? no sex for you naughty readers just yet!)

* * *

Once the last button on his attire was buttoned, Ciel pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his cane. Sebastian placed a hand on the small of his back, leading him out the door, locking it behind him. Sebastian led him down the deck slowly, both demons taking their time in getting there. Ciel gazed out, watching the seemingly everlasting seas.

"Beautiful, isn't it my lord?" Sebastian patted his lower back gently, as they continued on their way.

"Yes, Sebastian. It is a sight to behold…" he muttered in response, following him with closed eyes. Sebastian glanced down at him, smiling at the peaceful look on his masters' face.

"My lord, we are here." He muttered, removing his hand from the boys back. Ciel nodded at him, tapping his cane.

"You are dismissed until I call for you." The butler bowed and made his leave. Ciel watched him, before making his way down the stairs to meet with the same boring, dull nobles he had gathered with the previous night. At least 18th century England had tasteful nobles.

"It really is a nice day out my lord, why don't we take a walk around the decks?" Sebastian suggested, "We shall be continuing your piano lessons, along with your French." Ciel scowled, holding back a childish groan. "Now now, did you think you were getting off easy, my little lord?" Ciel glared at him, lips set in a (rather adorable) pout.

Sebastian chuckled, offering his arm. Ciel hesitated, before he held onto it, allowing the butler to guide him around the 1st class deck. They stopped by the back of the boat, Ciel leaning on the railing, gazing down at the third class children run around and play.

"That is something you don't see in the first classes…" he muttered, his hair swaying softly in the gentle afternoon breeze. "Sometimes I wonder what would being in the third class is like…" he admitted, closing his eyes. Sebastian stood close by him, and then smiled, leaning down close to his ear.

"Then let's go all out tonight then, shall we, my lord?" Ciel stayed quiet, and then opened his eyes, glancing at him with a challenging smirk.

"Let's."

"I heard that miss rose had fallen off the ship, and was saved by a young third class boy." Sebastian stated scrubbing Ciel's back of sweat. Ciel glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking forward as Sebastian poured warm water over his soapy back.

"Lean back my lord," he muttered, as Ciel did so. The butler's next actions surprised him. Gentle hands trailed over his flat chest, over rosy nipples and down his belly and abdomen, settling in-between his legs as he washed his privates as usual.

* * *

_**D-damn it all, damn that sod for making me think of that!**_

* * *

Ciel leaned back further, a groan leaving his lips.

* * *

_**I refuse to think of that, stop working against me!**_

* * *

Sebastian watched his innocent reactions with a predatory smirk, starting to rub him, making that delicate back arch.

* * *

_**Damn, I'm getting aroused. In a bloody library! What has become of me…?**_** Ciel growled angrily to himself, before standing and making his way to the bathroom quickly. Upon finding a bathroom, he locked himself in a stall, unbuttoned his pants, wrapped a hand around himself, and stroked furiously.**

* * *

"Now my lord, look how hard you've gotten so easily," the demon purred in his ear, thumbing the slit. The fledgling rocked his hips into the others large hands, gripping the tubs edge.

"S-Sebastian!"

* * *

_**Oh god, Sebastian! **_

* * *

Ciel cried out as he came into the warm water, Sebastian's hands still stroking him as he rode out his orgasm. He went limp against the tub, closing his eyes as he panted.

* * *

**Ciel gasped for breath, sitting on the lidded toilet as he relaxed. Thankfully nobody came in while he was…busy. The boy opened his eyes lazily, wiping his wet hand on a piece of toilet paper, fixing his pants as he got up. After washing his hands, he made his way to his next class, which would be starting to about five minutes. **

* * *

After finishing up his bath, Sebastian dressed the boy in finely tailored clothes as usual, and was currently combing his silk-soft hair. Ciel sighed softly at the gentle attention as usual, a small smile on his lips.

Within the next 20 minutes, Ciel was sipping fine wine and dining with the same, empty-minded people for the third time in a row. However this night, a different man joined the table. His name was Jack Dawson, a man who had saved young Rose from falling overboard. Her mother was merciless, stabbing him with sharp questions and rather snotty comments. Caledon was no different. Rose only chuckled and continued with dinner. Ciel noticed she seemed much happier than she had been the past nights.

With the men leaving for their cigars and brandy, Ciel stood. "Sebastian," he called out as the butler appeared out of the crowd, smiling politely at him.

"Young master," he bowed his head in respect as usual, feeling the eyes of many nobles on the two.

"I'm exhausted," he began, to make a show of their departing. "Escort me back to my room?"

"But of course, my lord." He smiled, holding out an arm for him. Ciel grabbed onto it, and allowed himself to be led out. "Are you excited?" He asked his little master, seeing the shine in his eyes.

"Of course not, have you thought of what we're doing?"

"I have discovered a third class gathering that is occurring, so we will have to hurry and redress." The two ducked into the safety of ceils suit, as Sebastian instantly began undressing him, and redressed him in another outfit, a third class outfit indeed. (Hm, I can't think of one better than his disguise when hunting for Jack the Ripper.) Ciel glanced into the mirror, adjusting his hat. Upon hearing clothes shuffling, he looked back and blushed a dark red at seeing Sebastian undressing.

Of course, he was going in disguise as well. He wouldn't dare leave his inexperienced master in an unfamiliar crowd. Sebastian slipped on a worn out button up shirt, simple brown slacks, and suspenders. Even so, Ciel believed him to be the most beautiful creature in the world.

Catching the younger demons stare, Sebastian smirked. "See something you like?" He asked teasingly, as Ciel made his way up to him. Sebastian grinned, leaning down as their lips grazed past each other lightly. Ciel cupped his cheeks, muttering a small,

"Yes…" before placing his lips over the larger mans. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him back with gusto. He pulled away before things got too heated, smirking.

"We have to get to the gathering…Cian." He mused, as Ciel furrowed his brows, pouting.

"Cian? That's a terrible name!"

"I think it's a cute name."

"Fine then, Steven." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, before dismissing it as the two sneaked out and made their way to the lower decks.

Within 10 minutes of the party, Sebastian was challenged to a drinking contest, Ciel was forced to dance with various girls, and even tried to beer himself. The experience was horrid.

"Come on kid, try some!"

"Yeah, you won't grow to be big and strong without some good ol' beer!" The Irish men were already buzzed themselves if they were offering alcohol to a forever minor. After a few forced gulps, Ciel was laughing mirthfully with them, and gulping down more of the disgusting liquid. Sebastian supervised him, making sure no harm came to his master. Along the crowds, the butler also noticed Rose and Jack, although Rose had decided against changing into a disguise. Well, _she _didn't have a reputation like Ciel, right?

After dancing around and drinking more, Sebastian had to pull Ciel away. "I'm sorry, but Cian and I will be taking our leave," Ciel whined, hitting his chest in protest.

"N-nnuu…I wanna drink more..." he whined, as Sebastian shook his head and proceeded to drag him back to the suit. Ciel hiccupped, gripping Sebastian's shirt as he nuzzled his neck. "Mm, Sebastian…you know, you always smell so good…" he moaned, feeling the butler beginning to undress him.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, going along with his drunken state.

Ciel tilted his head back, the cold fingers feeling delightful on his feverish skin. When the hands left, he whined for contact, grabbing onto the butlers hand, and placing it on his chest almost desperately. "S-Sebastian…please…touch me." He begged, looking up at him pleadingly. His hazy mind didn't care for anything but the demon butlers' soft hands. Sebastian felt his pants tighten, as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Young master, you are drunk you need sleep." He managed to say, as Ciel shifted, purposely grinding against him.

**(This scene contains Sex and was written against Ciel's will, I don't want to make my dear readers suffer anymore. don't like gay sex, then I don't really understand why you're even reading this story.)**

Gripping the butlers' shirt, Ciel straddled him, looking at him with lustful eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Sebastian." He said lowly into the butlers' ear "I want you to fuck me hard, really hard…oh god Sebastian, I _need_ it." He pleaded, tugging harshly on his shirt.

With a feral growl, Sebastian had the boy stripped in pinned down, his mouth trailing nibbles from his ear down to his chest. Red marks scattered all over from his skilled mouth, making the demon child writhe under his touch. Slick fingers made their way down south, rubbing the puckered pink hole between his plump 'cheeks'. The action made Ciel shiver and moaned helplessly.

"S-Sebastian! A-ah, hurry!" he whined, arching his back as the other hand tweaked and twisted a reddening nipple. More mewls escaped his lips, as he raised his hips higher as a finger pushed in. "Ah!" his innocent reactions only fueled Sebastian's sex drive, as three more fingers pushed in without warning. The pain however, only made Ciel harder and his cries of pleasure louder.

"Sebastian, hurry up!" with a grunt, he pulled his fingers out, and practically ripped his pants off, his member standing at attention. Finding something that caught his drunken attention, Ciel pushed himself onto his knees, leveling himself with the large prize.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked curiously, the alcohol seemingly having no effect on him.

"No my lord now…" he muttered, wrapping tiny hands around the base. "Call me Ciel…" he muttered, shyly licking the tip. The timid actions made Sebastian shudder, and Ciel noticed it instantly. Knowing he did something right, Ciel sucked on the head, gradually pulling more into his inexperienced mouth. He sucked on as much as he could, using his tongue on the throbbing vein. While all this was happening, he had resumed fingering him, preparing him for the pulsing member he was sporting.

Sebastian pulled him off gently, stroking his flushed cheek, leaning in as he kissed him tenderly at first, adding more passion into it. Tongues and teeth clashed, moans shared before the two pulled away, panting heavily.

Ciel was once more placed on his back, legs spread apart. Sebastian smirked at seeing the drunken Earl in such a scandalous position, but pushed the thought aside as he plunged into the inviting and tight heat. The butler groaned at how tight the little lord was to this day. Ciel was panting, eyes squeezed shut as he accustomed to Sebastian's large girth.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastian groaned into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"S-Sebastian…you're so big…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around the others neck. "M-move…as hard as you can, like I said." He muttered lowly, as Sebastian nodded, and began moving his hips. Ciel groaned, moving his hips in sync with the others hips. Slow thrusts turned powerful and fast, rocking the bed as it tapped against the bed relentlessly.

Desperate and lust-filled moans left both lips, as the two bodies moved together, pleasure rising along with their climax. "A-ah! S-Sebastian—oh! Right there, o-oh god yes!" The sounds that left that tiny mouth were like music to the demon butlers' ears, so beautiful and erotic. He focused on the sounds of their skin slapping, and the beautiful moans that left his young masters lips.

"S-Sebastian, ah—too much! It's too much!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around the others waist. Sebastian only seemed to speed up, hitting all the right places as well. His thrusts were making the young Phantomhive see stars behind his fluttering eyelids as Sebastian sucked on his previously bitten neck. The knot in his stomach was building up, tightening and tightening to the point he felt like he were to burst.

"S-Sebastian, I-I can't wait any longer!" he breathed out, eyes squeezing shut. His pleasure was cut off by a pressure on the base of his erection. He looked down to see the ribbon he had worn that previous morning tied tightly and even sporting a pretty ribbon, cutting off his orgasm. "W-what? No! I need to cum now!" He begged desperately, gripping onto Sebastian's sweaty body tighter.

"N-Not yet, Ciel," came the slightly uneven voice of Sebastian. "Just wait –mm, a little longer." He groaned, pressing the lithe body closer, losing himself in the pleasure. It had been so long since their sexual activities had this much…emotion to it. So much lust…wanting…Need. _Desperation. _

"I-I can't, I can't!" He begged, digging his nails into the others back. He shook his head, his previously combed hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Even still, he rocked his hips against the others, groans and moans of pleasure exchanged.

"Now Ciel," Sebastian began, finger the ribbon as his thrusts slowed down, but still pounding deep and hard. The change of pace made heat rush north and south of Ciel's body, as he opened his eyes to gaze up at the god-like face above him. "Let us orgasm together," Sebastian smirked, removing the ribbon as he kissed him deeply, continuing his slow and deep thrusts until he came deep inside. Ciel came soon after, releasing several long strings of pearly white onto his sweaty chest.

**(Sex scene is now over for you pure pansies out there. I believe this might be one of the longest sex scenes I've written in my like five years of writing yaoi. Go figure.)**

Both males collapsed instantly, Sebastian barely holding himself up so he didn't crush the fragile body beneath him. He pulled out slowly, using a nearby towel to clean up the mess on ceils chest and to make sure nothing leaked out onto the bed sheets.

Ciel however, was in heaven. The climax he had experienced was better than any he could remember, maybe even his first. His body felt so warm and heavy, he could just…fall asleep. In fact, the idea didn't seem so bad. His eyelids were already closing, and they were much too heavy to keep open. With a soft mutter of the black-haired demons name, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Sebastian watched the child sleep with a small fond smile, lying down beside him as he covered the both of them with blankets, tucking the small body against his body. With a gentle kiss to the boys' forehead, he too succumbed to sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

When the two awoke the next day, they had long missed breakfast, and were well onto lunch. Ciel shifted in the older mans embrace, fluttering his tired blue eyes open. A hand was stroking his hair, signaling that Sebastian was indeed awake. "Good morning, Ciel." He muttered into the boys' ear, resting his chin on a boney shoulder. A small groan was his response, the small arms tightening around him.

"My head is starting to hurt, Sebastian…" he muttered, furrowing his brows. "God, what happened last night? My whole body is sore…" he trailed over, memories of the passionate sex coming back to him. Sebastian could only smirk, trailing his hand down to rest on his bottom, Ciel's' body tensing slightly at the twinge of pain.

"Well, we had gone down to the third class for a small party, you got carried away and got drunk, you make an interesting drunk might I add, and we came back to your room. Upon undressing you for bed, you came onto me and we had passionate sex until we both passed out." Sebastian summed up; making heat crawl onto Ciels' plump cheeks.

"D-Don't be so blunt about," he muttered, laying his cheek against Sebastian's broad chest. Sebastian chuckled, rubbing his upper back gently, relaxing his muscles.

"I believe it's time we got up my lord, we shouldn't spend the day loitering around in bed. You need to eat as well." Ciel whined in protest, tightening his grip.

"But I'm comfterable," he argued, pouting like a spoiled child (correction he is one). Sebastian chuckled, untangling himself from the clingy child.

"As was I, now let us get up."

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was a grumpy child when he was messed up. Waking or moving him whilst he was so comfterable was unacceptable. At the moment, he was ignoring his butler and refused to come in contact with him. (Dressing the grumpy child was hell, I assure you.) Seeing the child in such a disgruntled state made the butler chuckle and shake his head at the childish behavior, but avoid him none the less to lesson his bad mood.

Evening fell upon the ship, and Ciel was taking a stroll around the decks. Leaning against the rail, he looked down upon hearing a loud bang of a door slamming open, and laughter. Jack and rose were happily twirling each other, muttering happily before kissing. Ah, forbidden love, Ciel knew the feeling very well. Either way, he felt happy for her. He noticed how happy the third class boy made her, and that was all that mattered. However…they were in a still acceptable, heterosexual relationship. Even after all the years he had been living as a demon, homosexuality was still gravely looked down upon. He couldn't be happy like her in public. He couldn't kiss Sebastian like that in public…Sebastian…

He was supposed to be mad at him, yet he found himself thinking about him.

He looked up at feeling a hard shake, and gripped the railing for safety, gasping at seeing an enormous iceberg, which the ship had collided into. _Oh no._ dread instantly attacked his stomach as a large chunk was headed in his direction. He ducked down, "_Sebastian!"_

There was a breeze, and a loud noise of collision, almost as loud as the ship collision. When he looked up, Sebastian kneeled, checking him for any injuries. "My lord, are you quite alright?" he panted lightly in shock, eyes wide. He gazed up into the concerned gaze of Sebastian, before nodding shakily that he was. With a relieved sigh, Sebastian helped him to his feet, dusting him off.

The two watched as the ships officers hurried about, seeming to be in panic. Then, it suddenly struck Sebastian head on. "The ship is sinking." He muttered, as Ciel looked up in shock.

"What? This ship is unsinkable, it won't sink…!" Dread ate at his insides at the look on Sebastian's face. "Y-You can't be serious…"

"I will never lie to you, my lord."

* * *

_One hour 59 seconds left. _

* * *

Once the two had returned to Ciel's room, panic had spread and people were instantly putting their life vests on and getting onto the life boats. Even with the worry in his stomach, Ciel managed to stay calm. His butler wouldn't let anything harm him, even if he couldn't die as easily as before. Sebastian got him into his fur-rimmed coat, making sure the boy was as warm as he could be. Underneath it was a life vest, just to insure that the boy would not drown if anything were to happen. Ciel felt stuffy, he didn't like the feeling at all.

Sebastian cupped his cheeks, making the boy look up at him. Sebastian hesitated, before kissing him softly, making the boys heart flutter. Ciel kissed back just as gently, opening his mouth when a warm tongue probed at his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck, sucking lightly on the tongue that explored his mouth. When the two pulled away, they were connected but a small string of saliva.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Even with my position sir," he muttered softly, gripping the small boys' hands gently in his larger ones. "I will protect you until the day our lives cease to exist, even then I shall protect you, and even if this body dies I will not leave your side." The words made a blush creep onto the pale cheeks, and Ciel smiled a real smile.

"I don't know if I have ever told you how I felt Sebastian, but I believe now is a good time…" he muttered, intertwining their fingers. "I love you, even if you are my butler and a man." He said firmly, making the butler smile at the sincerity.

"I love you too, my lord."

"Ciel, when we're alone, call me by my name." he muttered softly, as the butler kissed his forehead.

"Alright then, Ciel now come, we have to get you onto the life boats at once." He clicked open his pocket watch, frowning.

"We have wasted much too much time," he whispered, glancing up as the lights flickered. "Come Ciel," he said urgently, gripping the child's hand as the two made their way calmly to the boats. They were going to go as gentlemen, not wild, desperate animals. People of all classes were running and screaming like madmen, desperately trying to get onto the boats.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes 32 seconds left_

* * *

"-children!" was all Sebastian heard, and he knew that was where Ciel needed to go. He tugged the boy over, gasping as the ship began to go under water, looking down worriedly; he saw water beginning to rise up.

"I have a child!" he called out, making Ciel glare and squeeze his hand tightly. He glanced down at the boy with a small smirk, as a crew member instantly lifted him up from under his arms and placed him in the ship. As Sebastian was going to climb in as well, the crewmember pushed him back.

"Only women and children!" he snapped, Sebastian's' eyes narrowed. He did not want to leave the boy alone.

"W-What?" Ciel asked shakily, "no I won't go without you Sebastian!" he cried out, reaching out and grabbing onto the butlers jacket. "You promised you wouldn't leave my side," he said desperately.

* * *

20 minutes, 18 seconds left

* * *

The ship was going under fast, and Sebastian looked at the man separating him from his lover. "Sir, I am all my master has left, I cannot leave him alone, he is but a child. He has no family to care for him." The crewmember was hesitant, seeing all the women and children being separated from their husbands and fathers. But they had their mothers and siblings, apparently this boy had no one.

"Fine, get on." He'd allow this one to slip. Sebastian climbed on, sitting down as the young earl wrapped his arms around him tightly, sighing softly. However, as they were being lowered, they began having problems. The boat swayed because of the sinking ship, and they nearly caved over. Women and children screamed as Ciel only tightened his grip.

* * *

_10 minutes, 12 seconds left_

* * *

Officers and the few men allowed on rowed the boat away, as Sebastian rubbed the boys back, both peering up at the ship that cracked in have. Dread once more attacked Ciel's insides, thinking about all the poor women, children, and men that were dying or were going to die in the chilly waters. Sebastian covered the boy's eyes, grimacing.

"Don't look Ciel," he whispered lightly, "you shouldn't see…" the small body rocked with light shivers, and he felt himself become dizzy and sick. Sebastian rocked him gently, shushing him. With time, the boy drifted off at the silence that hung about the ship.

* * *

_0 seconds left_

* * *

The people on the boats could now only wait. Wait to die…or wait for a miracle that had yet to show itself. The very next morning, the boat found itself drifting up to a ship. The_ Carpathia_ allowed the poor souls of the shipwreck to climb aboard and resort themselves. When Ciel woke up, the ship was sailing into New York. He unwrapped himself from the blanket he was provided with and stood in the rain, gazing up at the statue of liberty. An umbrella was placed about his head, as he looked up.

Sebastian smiled down at him, as he weakly smiled back. "Welcome to America, Ciel."

* * *

**Ciel opened his eyes, sitting down on his bed. How fast the day had passed, although he did spend the majority of it in his memories. His thoughts were interrupted by the black-haired professor, making his way into the room and closing the door behind him. Ciel stood, hugging the demon tightly, catching him off guard. **

"**My lord?"**

"**I love you, Sebastian..." he muttered, nuzzling his face into his chest. "no matter how I act around you, I love you." Sebastian's expression softened, as he wrapped his arms around the small waist.**

"**I love you too, Ciel."**

**And there you have it folks. 16 pages, 8,400 or so words. :I I don't really care if you like the movie or not, I do and it was relevant being Ciel and Sebastian live forever, I thought it would be kind of cute and ironic. I hope the non-haters enjoyed it, and if you are a hater, meh, I don't know why you read until the end, it's not like I tied you down and forced you to do so.**


End file.
